The communication needs (voice and data) of large companies often require interconnecting private branch exchanges (PBX) and/or key telephone systems (KTS) at multiple locations. Where the communication traffic between locations is substantial, a private tie line connection is usually the most cost-efficient way to interconnect these locations. Often, however, the communication traffic between a large system location (e.g., PBX) and a small system location (e.g., KTS) is not substantial enough to make the private tie line interconnecton an economical solution. In such a situation, public facilities may be utilized for communications between these systems. While the use of public facilities for intersystem communications may be cost-efficient, it often results in a sacrifice in feature implementation and dialing uniformity. What is desired is to provide uniform dialing and features for the users of a multi-location system which is interconnected using a public or a private switched network.